Aleksey Markov
thumb Aleksey Markov est un chasseur jouable de Evolve. C'est un Assaut capable de fournir une grande puissance de feu et qui résiste bien pour l'équipe. Biographie On a tous des rêves. Celui de Markov est juste de mourir au combat. C'est certainement ce qui explique son envie de corps-à-corps avec les Monstres géants. Mais son arsenal meurtrier constitué d'un canon électrique et d'un bouclier impénétrable l’empêche de réaliser son rêve - et ses compagnons de chasse sont bien contents. Markov est né sur Mars, et était autrefois un soudeur orbital, comme le montre son costume SALGE DSW-II. Il avait des rêves, des pensées, aidant à créer la colonie Sterling avec les autres soudeurs SALGE. Malheureusement, la colonie Sterling a découvert le Bohrium, un élément important dans le monde de Evolve. Les différentes "Méga-compagnies" des confins de l'univers, voyant ceci comme une opportunité, ont engagé des mercenaires pour conquérir la colonie, laissant les survivants éparpillés et en fuite. Pour combattre cela, Markov s'est engagé comme mercenaire en se jurant de ne jamais laisser une colonie devenir comme celle-ci. thumb|Armes de Markov Armes et Equipements Canon Electrique Le 40-MW Allied Orbital Model P18 "Zeus" est un outil industriel modifié des soudeurs de SALGE comme Markov. Il a été modifié pour conquérir des planètes sauvages en désactivant son analyseur spectral, ce qui signifie que son système de visée s'assure qu'il ne pourra pas toucher ses alliés. Le Canon électrique est une arme de courte portée faisant de gros dégâts aux ennemis. Le rayon se propage sur plusieurs cibles proches de la cible principale, en faisant un outil efficace pour éradiquer des groupes de prédateurs dangereux comme les Saccageurs ou les Trapjaws * 150 dégâts par seconde * 7.05 secondes de temps recharge (+1 seconde pour commencer la recharge) * 25 mètre de portée * 18° d'amplitude * 10 mètre de portée pour les cibles auxiliaires * Nécessite 10% des munitions pour tirer Fusil d'assaut Le Volochyok-PV9 fusil d'assaut basique donne à Markov des précieux dégâts pour des tirs à moyenne et longue portée * 21 dégâts par balle * 480 balles par minute * 48 balles dans le chargeur * 2.25 secondes de temps de recharge * 1.1 mètre de dispersion minimale (pas de mouvements, zoomé) * 4 mètre de dispersion maximale (en mouvement, non-zoomé) Mines Electriques Les Mines Electriques (Allodyne Micro GT) permettent à Markov de faire d'importants dégâts aux monstres qui marchent dedans, protégeant les zones et les gens avec une grande quantité de dégâts. Seulement les monstres peuvent les activer, pas vos coéquipiers, mais les repousseront si ils sont trop proche de la mine qui explose. Comme tous les objets activables, seuls trois peuvent être posés simultanément. Les explosions de mines servent aussi à révéler l'emplacement du monstre sur la carte. Les mines peuvent être déclenchées à distance avec des tirs ou capacités de monstres. * 10 mètres de rayon d'explosion * 600 points de dégâts au centre (réduit sur les bords) * 25 points de vie Capacité de classe: Matrice Défensive Donne un grand bouclier à l'assaut pour réduire les dégâts encaissés pendant qu'il est actif. * 1600 points de bouclier * 10 secondes de durée * 30 secondes de recharge Arène Mobile Pistolet Bloch * Utilisable à terre uniquement * 350 balles par minute * 1.6 secondes de recharge * 12 dégâts par balle * 12 balles par chargeur Personalité Markov frissone à l'idée de remporter une bataille et donc la gloire. Il ne s'occupe pas de savoir si il va mourir dans un combat épique contre un groupe de monstres; il veut seulement mourir avec gloire. Un peu plus récemment, Markov s'est un peu calmé, et n'essaie plus désepérement de mourir durant un combat et c'est un des plus optimistes du groupe de chasseurs. Il est proche du peuple, et désireux de se faire des amis et de sauver les colons. Tactiques * Comme tous les assauts, vous voulez être juste en face du monstre - idéalement entre lui et vos chers camarades chasseurs. *Votre Canon Electrique ne recharge pas. Vider la batterie sur le monstre à courte portée, puis éventuellement lancer vos Mines Electriques ou votre Fusil d'assaut. Puis reprenez votre Canon Electrique une fois prêt et rebalancer lui les éclairs. * Le Canon Electrique est très efficace pour nettoyer une zone de monstres. * Markov est l'unique assaut à utiliser des Mines, et vous DEVEZ les utilisez ! Lâchez les à des points stratégiques de la carte pour frapper les monstres forcés à courir dedans, ou utilisez-les pour protéger votre trappeur ou votre soigneur posté à des points en altitude en plaçant des mines qui repousseront le monstre. * Pour faire des dégâts, les mines de Markov sont les plus efficaces, et son fusil en fait le moins. Cependant, le fusil va faire plus de dégâts que le Canon si vous tirez dans les points faibles du monstre révélés par Val ou Lazarus Relation avec les autres chasseurs * Jack: Markov est un des rares chasseurs qui semble respecter Jack en tant que personne. Ce n'était pas le cas avant, quand Markov pensait qu'un ado n'avait aps sa place dans la chasse aux Monstres, mais après avoir vu Jack combattre, il a fini par changer d'avis. Lui et Jack sont désormais en bons termes. * Valerie "Val" Wolski: Markov respecte Val en tant que soldat. Initiallement, il était dérangé que Val puisse être un espion, et quand elle confirma qu'elle était membre du CIG9, il a été choqué, mais lui à pourtant fait confiance. Il l'apprécie particulièrement quand elle le complimente - en affirmant que les russes sont d'une grande qualité, et qu'elle en une en partie. Quelquefois, Val fait des reflexions humoristiques et dragueuses aux phrases de Markov, bien qu'il soit totallement au courant que ce sont surtout des blagues. * Griffin Hallsey: Markov pense que Griffin est beaucoup trop vieux et que sa tête ressemble à une paire de couilles. Trivia * Pendant la création du personnage, Markov était à la base une femme appelée Nicola - une référence à Nikola Tesla * Sa tenue "SALGE" vient de son ancien travail en tant que Soudeur ** SALGE signifie Sécurité et pour Environnement à Basse Gravité (Safety And Low Gravity Environment) ** Abe à créer le jetpack de Markov : le précédent qu'il possédait ne lui permettait pas de supporter son poids. Ce qui n'est pas surprenant si l'on considère sa tenue et ses améliorations cybernétiques ** La réaction immédiate de Caira quand elle entend le mot SALGE est "Est-ce que tu viens de me dire de dégager en Martien ?" * Une des rares phrases de Markov quand il utilise son Canon Electrique est "Des cieux jusqu'au sol" qui est aussi utilisé par Zeus dans le MOBA Smite. * Morkav est doublé par Dimitri Diatchenko. * On Markov's locker in the dropship, the sticker on it says Markov, and etched into the paint underneath the sticker is "is a Wanker." It is assumed that this is Hyde's handiwork (the handwriting matches). * Il a un tatouage dans le bas de son tête avec un couffin et un crane, et le chiffre 2320 entouré d'épines de roses - certainement une référence à la colonie Sterling. * Markov was the first Assault class designed once unique character gear was decided upon. References Catégorie:Chasseurs Catégorie:Assaut